


The Private Fire

by DirtyBadWords (Penneay)



Series: Parental Guidance [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Innocence, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penneay/pseuds/DirtyBadWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt and Burt have a very special relationship. It's only been the two of them ever since Kurt's mother died years ago, and in that time they've developed a really close relationship, in which Kurt tells his father everything, and they do everything together.</p><p>When Kurt starts waking up with a wet and tingling pussy, he's confused and asks his dad about it. "</p><p>Fill for the GKM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt on the GKM. There will probably be future parts that will be posted as part of a series. This version has been edited
> 
> Warnings: incest, age difference, bp!virgin!kurt, Innocence, Masturbation

One warm summer night in July found Kurt Hummel, all of 14 years of age, shifting restlessly in his bed. He would roll to one side and wriggle to the other unable to get comfortable. He laid on his back and then his front, rubbing his thighs together trying to soothe the ache between them. He was finding the fabric of his pajamas itchy even though he usually found them so soft. Getting comfortable again seemed impossible after waking up from the confusing dream with warm, large hands and a comfortable weight on top of him.

Final fed up with his inability to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep, he seeks solace in the place he usually finds the most comfort. He walks down the dark hallway and to the door always left agar since before he can remember. The light is on and his father, Burt Hummel, is resting with a magazine in hand and his other hand beneath the covers.

“Daddy...” Kurt calls out tentatively. And shocked and embarrassed his father looks up.

“Baby boy, what are you doing out of bed?” He asks sheepishly concerned while placing the magazine in the bedside drawer.

“I couldn't sleep Daddy. I woke up from this strange dream and I can't get comfortable any more,” Kurt whines crawling onto his father's bed. He sits beside his father leaning on his shoulder.

Burt pulls his hand from beneath the covers and wraps his arm around his son. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“It was just really strange. I felt all warm and there were hands all on me and.. and.. they were touching me... there...” Kurt tries to explain flustered.

“Touching you? In a bad way? Did it make you feel bad?”

“...No. I just feel really strange! And I woke up and it was so hot and my pajamas felt really itchy,” Kurt explains rubbing his arms for emphasis. He spreads his legs so his father can see the wetness that he'd noticed on his trek to his father's room, “Look even the bottom of my pants are all wet! I keep rubbing my thighs together but nothing is making it feel better...”

Burt can see the wetness his son is talking about. There on his green (mint, daddy!) pajamas was a wet spot about the size of Burt's hand. Finally, Burt understands.

“That just means you had a really good dream, Kurt,” Burt explains patiently.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, confused because it didn't seem like that great of a dream to him. Especially if he couldn't get back to sleep.

“Well do you remember when we were watching that movie the other day, you know the one with that Ryan guy and you went upstairs to change into your pajamas and came back to tell me that your panties were all wet even though you didn't have an accident?”

“Uhhuh, because I didn't Daddy. I'm too old.”

“Right, well its just like that. Just like I told you then. It just means you saw or dreamt about something you really liked. There's nothing wrong with it.”

Kurt nodded to show he understood but he still was encountering one problem. “But Daddy, I'm still achy down there. It won't go away.”

“Well... you're achy because your body wants to feel good. So to stop feeling achy you just have to make your body feel good.” Burt explains thoughtfully. And when he receives the question of how Kurt is supposed to accomplish this he explains further. “You touch yourself Kurt. You know, you touch your pussy.”

“Da-ddy, I already do that and it doesn't make me feel any better!” Kurt complains, not understanding what his dad means.

“Not like when you're cleaning it bud. It has to be little more purposeful than that.” Burt tries to explain but seeing the confusion on his son's face he elaborates. “You have to touch the lips of your pussy. You know rub it. And then you can touch your button, the bump on the inside. And when you do it long enough it'll feel really good and you'll have an orgasm and you'll stop feeling achy down there.”

Kurt isn't looking to convinced.

“Why don't you go back to your room and try it?”

“Can't I just stay here and you can tell me if I'm doing it right?”

Without much thought, Burt agrees, always willing to help his son with activities he's apprehensive about. Gently, he encourages Kurt to lean back against the pillows behind him and then lays down to face Kurt himself.

“Well bud, start off by taking off those pants and maybe even your underwear. You're never going to get any type of relief through that.”

Kurt shimmies out of his sleep pants and then his wet panties trusting his father completely.

“What now?” Kurt asks looking to his father for guidance.

“Hmm, spread your legs. No, a little wider – there you go! Yea, now get comfortable and relax.”

Kurt tries to follow his dad's instructions, relaxing back into the pillows and releasing as much tension in his body that he can.

“Good, not take your hand and place it on your pussy. A little lower. Good. Just do what feels good for you” Burt says totally focused on Kurt.

Kurt tries, his hand slipping clumsily over his folds and obviously nervous about the new sensations he's experiencing. Nonetheless his breathing is increasing but whether from nervousness or pleasure is not clear.

“Don't be nervous Baby Boy. There's no rush, take your time. When you're ready feel free to slip your fingers between your lips and feel for your button, or clit there.”

Kurt tries tries to calm himself, breathing deeply. Then he slips a finger inside. Its warm and wet and so much smoother than his lips were. He feels around, feeling smaller lips, a little hole, and a bigger hole down below.

“I-I can't find it.” He says nervous and a little embarrassed that he can't find what his Daddy is talking about.

“Move your hand up a bit Bud, not to far up, right about there.” Burt tries to guide him verbally, ignoring the way his dick is fattening up.

Kurt feels around and finally feels the little bump his Daddy was talking about. He touches it, not really feeling much.

“Did you find it?” Burt asks.

“Mmhmm, its not doing anything.”

“You have to rub it. Gently though okay?”

Kurt heeds Burt's advice. He gently, almost feather like, rubs at the bump but he isn't really getting anything out of it. All he's feeling is more achy and frustrated.

“It's not working!” He says harshly to no one in particular.

“Be patient Kurt, its not going to come in an instant.” Burt tries to console him.

“I'm never going to get it. I'm going to feel achy forever.” Kurt pouts, still lightly grazing his bump.

“That's not true Bud. Try rubbing it a little harder.”

Kurt tries but accidentally applies too much pressure, overstimulating the sensitive bump causing him to cry out. “Oh! Oh! No, I can't do it! I either end up not doing it or hurting myself.”

“Calm down baby” Burt sooths. “Do you want Daddy to help?”

Eyes filled with frustrated tears Kurt nods and mumbles out a yes.

Burt leans over until he's lying mostly on his stomach with his hard dick, that he is most certainly not thinking about, between him and the mattress. He reaches his hand down and covers Kurt's with his own. Slowly he moves Kurt's hands up to his chest encouraging him to play and tug at his nipples while he focuses his attention on his clit. He takes his fingers and applies some pressure stimulating the little bump occasionally reaching down to gather some of the wetness that was gathering at his sons opening.

Above him Kurt starts to let out breathy moans. “Ahh. Ahhh.”

Encouraged, Burt continues, rubbing faster and harder at his sons clit. He makes circles and changes between direct pressure and the hood above it.

“Yes, Yes! Oooh, Daddy! That feels so good.” Kurt exclaimed caught up in the sensations he was experiencing. Still he pulled at his nipples and rubbed at his chest only heightening the sensations he was experiencing. He bit his lip and let out a loud moan unable to stop himself, not that he held any inclination to do such.

“Come on Baby, I know you can do it. You're almost there. Come on Bud, Come on,” Burt encourages

“Mmm! Mmm, mmfmm, unf! Yes! Yes!” Kurt shouted feeling like he was on the edge of something but not sure what. “Oh, oh, Daddy! I'm so close.”

Burt could tell his boy was close. If not for his words, then from the clenching of his hole and the tenseness in his thighs and stomach. He applied just a little more pressure and a little more speed. His arm jerking just within Kurt's eyesight. Kurt could feel his father's breath on his side as he reached the top. With a loud moan, Kurt climaxes squirting a small amount of release onto the sheets below him. Breathing heavily he slouches even farther back and rests his hand on his forehead. He shifts his legs, rubbing his thighs together noting that while some of the ache is gone he still feels pretty achy down there. He reaches down, noting that everything is wet with his juices. He feels around curious.

“Why is it so wet Daddy?” He asks

“When you get all excited and close to climaxing, or feeling really good like you did at that end there, you start to get wet. The times when it feels best is when everything is slick so fingers and stuff will slide smoothly.” Burt explains, once again trying to patiently wait out his erection. He puts his hand on Kurt's lower stomach which rises and falls with each of Kurt's breaths. “Did that make the ache go away?”

Kurt shifts his thighs again, rubbing them together harshly trying to get some stimulation on his still twitching pussy.

“No. It's still there, just not as bad.”

“Well we can try something else to try to make the ache go away?” Burt suggests, really just wanting his baby boy to feel better.

“Okay!” Kurt agrees easily remembering the enjoyment he had experienced with his fathers first lesson. “Will you help me this time too?”

“Always”

Kurt settles more in bed, scooting down until he is almost eye level with his father. “Okay, I'm ready.”

“Alright, spread your legs like before and reach down for the hole at the very bottom of your lips before you get to your butt. That's your vagina but you can call it your cunt or hole if you want.”

Kurt feels around the hole which feels pretty small in his opinion. He wonders what his Daddy is expecting him to do.

“So I just want you to slowly explore that hole and then when you're ready, I want you to put one of your fingers in, okay?”

Kurt nods, agreeing, and slowly inserts his finger. It a little too tight at first and it stings. He may even hiss in pain.

“Slowly Baby, and gently. Relax and just let it in.” Burt suggest calmly trying to maximize his sons pleasure.

Finally he gets his whole finger inside, as close to the palm as possible. He doesn't really feel anything. He wiggles his finger around and tries to find what's so good about it.

“Just slowly move your finger in and out and when you feel comfortable add another.”

Following Burt's instructions Kurt begins to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. After a while he added a second finger. Hissing sharply Kurt stops moving when the second finger causes more pain than expected.

“It hurts!” Kurt hissed angrily not understanding why his Daddy would suggest something that hurts.

“Just go a little slower move your fingers more. It'll stop hurting eventually” Burt assures.

“Uh uh. It hurts. Can't you do it?” he says petulantly.

Burt nods and moves his hand from where it had been rubbing his son's sensitive chest. He pulled his son's hand from his hole to his clit once again and encouraging him to explore that aspect more. He then moved his son's other hand to play with his nipples again. After setting Kurt' hands to work he reaches down and circles his son's slightly loosened hole. Slowly and carefully he inserts his index finger. Thrusting in and out he make sure to crook his finger up trying to find and stimulate the spot that would make penetration much more pleasant. Soon enough he sees Kurt's leg jerk in his peripheral.

“Mmm,” Kurt moans, still rubbing his clit an and nipples.

Burt continues to slowly thrust and crook his finger while he adds another one. Once again, this produces a slight sting but Kurt is distracted from most of it by the pleasure to his clit and g-spot. Slowly Burt speeds up the trusts of his fingers, scissoring them and soon moving up to three without Kurt noticing. His arm is visibly jerking as Kurt moves his hips to meet the thrusts. The rude squelching sounds go largely noticed as they both are focused on Kurt's pleasure. Burt unconsciously rolls his hips so his dick receives some friction from the pressure of the mattress.

“That feel good Baby?” Burt asks as he goes faster.

“Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! Daddy, yes! Mmm,” Kurt exclaims as his pleasure starts to peak and he stats to reach his climax for the second time that night.

Quickly he replaces Kurt's fingers with his own rubbing quickly at the boy's clit and the thrusts of his hand get rougher. Kurt's climax rushes over him like a tidal wave, stealing his breath as he arches his back and slams down on Burt's fingers. Sated he falls bonelessly backwards. Pulling out his fingers Burt lays on his side and reaches down to adjust himself.

Breathlessly Kurt looks at his father and smiles. “Thank you Daddy! My pussy's not achy at all now!”

Grunting Burt gives a half smile as well. Shifting uncomfortably he reaches to readjust his erection again. “I'm happy I could help you feel better, Baby.”

Seeing his father's discomfort Kurt asks about it, confused. “Why do you keep shifting so much?”

Impressed his son noticed he tries to explain the best way he can. “Just like when you came in and your pussy as excited and achy my dick is feeling like that right no. My body and I really liked me helping you feel good so now it wants me to feel good as well. I'll probably take care of it when you go back to bead.”

Biting his lip Kurt looks at Burt through his eyelashes. “Do you want me to help you like you helped me?”

Surprised Burt replies, “Only if you want to bud.”

“You helped me feel good I want to help feel good.”

“Then sure Bud, thanks.”

“You still have to tell me what to do.” Kurt tells as he sits up facing his father's waist.

Burt pushes down his sleep pants, kicking them off once they are low enough. Then he removes his boxers, pushing all the clothing to the floor beside the bed. His dick stands proudly leaning toward his stomach with weight. Kurt's eyesight is immediately drawn to it never seeing a dick so intentionally before.

“This is my dick, as you know. Anyway, it feels good if you touch it and especially good if you rub it. But it doesn't feel good when it's dry so maybe lick your hand before you start okay?”

Kurt nods paying a lot of attention because he wants to make his daddy feel good as well. Slowly he licks his hand trying to get it as wet a possible. The he reaches out and gently caresses his daddy's length. Looking up, he asks with his eyes what's next.

“Mmm, now wrap your hand around it and just... rub up and down... ah! You can add a little more pressure. Mmhmm, that's good.”

Kurt moves his hands up and down. Firmly grasping his daddy's length. Licking his other hand he moves his hand below his other one rubbing insistently.

“That's – mm – good Kurt. Now, um don't be afraid to get touch the balls below my dick, that –ah, feels really good.”

Licking his hands again he moves a hand down to massage his father's balls and continues to rub his father's erection.

“Now... Now, um swipe the head, the – the top, just real quick. Don't be afraid to go faster.”

Following his father's advice Kurt's movements speed up and on every few strokes he make sure to swipe over the head of his father's dick. Soon his arm is moving in almost a blur with movements almost as jerky as his father's had been before. His other hand is still groping Burt's balls and there is a distinct fapping noise.

“You're – You're... doing so well Baby. Just keep doing that. Keep doing that and I'm gonna come!”

And with Kurt's steady movements Burt's hips begin to make small and steady thrusts as he gets closer to the edge. Grunting and bucking he finally climaxes blurting out three large globs of come that shoot to his stomach and slid down his dick over Kurt's hands.

“Did... Did that feel good?” Kurt ask tentatively.

“Baby Boy that felt so good. Thank you.” Burt says breathlessly and smiling lazily.

Kurt smiles, then looks at his hand and the substance there. Tentatively and curiously brings it to his lips and licks at it. Finding he really enjoys the taste he licks it off his fingers and both hands, not noticing his father's shocked face. Then he leans down and licks what had landed on his father up as well. Burt gasps at the feeling his dick giving a weak twitch.

Kurt looks up at the gasp and smile sheepishly, “It tasted good,” he says sheepishly.

Burt looks at him and smiles. He leans up and kisses his son on his cheek then leans back.

“You're perfect.”

They both slept in Burt's bed that night.


End file.
